


Migraines and Enemies

by imasleepytea



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies, Fluff, Just cute shit, M/M, cute shit, this isnt even a relationship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasleepytea/pseuds/imasleepytea
Summary: Simon has a migraine and Baz looks after him (I promise this isn't as lame as it seems)





	Migraines and Enemies

  

I’ve been crazy busy for the last couple of days and as a result I’ve been running on about 5 hours of sleep max a night. As a result, I’m ill. I’ve got one of the worst migraines I’ve had for a while today. I haven’t thrown up yet because I never do, but my stomach keeps convulsing like I might just in a moment, which is wrecking my throat and my head hurts so much I can barely 

see or think straight and my eyes are burning. Basically, I feel like complete shit. But, I’ve come into school because I have to. I’ve been quite ill recently so I’m not allowed to miss anymore lessons. Holy fuck, I feel rough though.

 

I’ve made it through to my last lesson of the day; luckily I had two lessons off in the middle of the day, so I just curled up and tried to sleep through my pain, whilst also crying and drinking lots of water. I’m just starting to feel better when I stumble into my last lesson, History, and remember that Baz sits next to me in that class. Great, I hate Baz and showing him any kind of weakness will just give him reason to rip into me. 

 

I collapse into my seat with my face buried in my arms. I hear Baz sitting next to me, followed by a poke in my ribs. Blearily, I look up and see Baz. Great. “Are you okay?” he whispers and I instantly start crying. That’s how much pain I’m in, my worst enemy asks me how I am and I just weep. He genuinely looks concerned, which isn’t an expression I thought him capable of in terms of me and then sticks his hand in the air. 

 

“Miss, Simon’s not well, should I take him out and see if he’s okay?” I think she must assent (I feel too ill to really understand what’s happening) because the next thing I know Baz is gently helping me out of my seat and walking me out of the door. He takes me and my belongings to the common room, where he sits with me leaning against him and gently plays with my hair. He doesn’t ever let his fingers snag in my curls, just gently combs them through. It’s the most soothing thing in the world that I lay down in his lap and curl up and fall asleep. We stay there still for an hour until we are kicked out because school is closing.

 

“You feeling any better Simon?” Baz’s voice cuts into my skull, causing my headache to peak. I wince violently, which doesn’t make me feel any better. “I guess not,” he whispers, “come on, my house is just around the corner, you can sleep there.” He props me up the whole walk to his, where I take off my shoes and am just about to curl up in his bed when he passes me a pair of trackie bottoms. I frown at them, until he whispers “you’ll be more comfortable.” I curl up in Baz’s clothes and in his bed while he texts my parents to tell them I’m safe and then he walks out of the room. 

 

“Baz!” I stage whisper; the loudest sound my brain can handle. Luckily, he hears and pops his head back around the door, quizzically, “will you play with my hair again?” He nods, then slips off his shoes and jeans and curls up in his bed with me, playing with my hair once more. We stay there, curled up with the Harry Potter audio-book playing, Stephen Fry’s voice and Baz’s hands in my hair soothing me until I can sleep and become cured. 

 


End file.
